Studies are being conducted to quantitatively define the mechanisms which are responsible for regulating the cation and water balance of the crystalline lens. Data obtained from electrophysiological experiments is being correlated with cation levels in the lens and enzyme studies. Lens calcium is also being investigated in terms of its role in permeability and the regulation of lens calcium levels itself. Alterations of these parameters in the cataractous lens will be evaluated.